


Blood of the Covenant

by loveleighalissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveleighalissa/pseuds/loveleighalissa
Summary: OC; AU; The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. “Her tiny voice is quiet, but she just wants to stay with him. He's the first real and kind person she's ever known in her life" "Still he was trying to do the whole proper dad thing, which he thought he was normally really good at. But this whole her trying to be a normal girl thing had him feeling a little off his game.”





	Blood of the Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> This is more based off the show then the books, but there are things from the books mixed in. In addition to Alexandria being at thing, this AU also deals with what if Jocelyn had taken Jonathan with her and nurture won over nature. Also the POV changes between Magnus and the OC Alexandria.

It has been raining for nearly a month, and he constantly found himself cursing at the clouds. Rain always leads to gloom and doom he's found.

“Help! Please!” calls a frantic male voice from behind his door. He turns to look, taking a moment to try wave his hand at the door, giving him a glance through the door. It's a man with a few visible runes. His shirt is covered in blood and he's holding what looks to be a very young girl. “Please, she's dying. I am begging you to help!”

He opens the door at that.

“Put her on the table,” he waves his hand, sending everything off his dining table elsewhere in his apartment, “What happened?”

“I… I don't know. I left her alone for a second and then I heard her screaming,” says the man, clearly freaking out. Magnus looks at the little girl. She’s been shot with arrows and the arrows had clearly been removed. The wounds weren't the worst he'd seen before, but she's certainly one of the youngest victim of such an attack he’s had in a while. He moves quickly, gathering what he needs and mixing while he moved around the room to grab more.

Thirty minutes later the girl was bandaged and on the road to a full recovery. He gently picked the girl up moving her towards his spare bedroom.

“Is she going to be okay?” asks the man, following behind him.

“She needs to rest, but she should be fine,” said Magnus, gently placing the girl in the bed. He stood up, planning on questioning the man who had brought her here. He had to know more.

But a hand grabs his and his attention. A pair of faded green eyes stare up at him. She shouldn't be awake yet, which leaves him wondering how resultant this girl might be.

“He's bad,” whispers the girl, before closing her eyes, though he doubts she's asleep right now. He looks over at the man, who is standing outside of the room pacing, almost positive about what the young girl was trying to tell him.

“Now that she's safe,” he gently closing the door, not wanting her to witness what might be about to occur, “We ca-”

The man wastes no time, lunging quickly. If the girl hadn't said anything, Magnus would be dead or maybe just badly wounded.

Their fight doesn't last long, but in the end he's victorious. He waves his hand, sending the man's body away and cleaning up the mess the fight had made. He locks his doors and starts working on putting up protections all around his home.

Once he's sure that his home is safe, he makes his way back to the girl. She's sitting up, playing with her hands. For the first time he truly looks at her. She can't be more than five or six, she has dark blonde hair that's a mess, her clothes looked dirty and unkempt.

“Is the bad man gone?” she asks her voice quite.

“Yes, dear,” he says, watching her relax a bit, “May I ask how you ended up with him?”

“He’s one of them,” she says quietly, “I ran and he shot me…”

He watched as the girl moves one hand to try to touch her wound, but she stops. Slowly the girl looks at him.

“You do magic, right?” she asks, looking him in the eye.

“Yes, little doe, I do,” he asks, letting a couple blue sparks fly from his fingers for emphasis.

“Can you make me mundane?” she asks. He can hear fear and hope in her voice.

“You know it occurs to me that I don't know your name. I'm Magnus,” he's mostly trying to change the subject.

“I’m Alexandria,” she says, “So can you make me mundane?”

“How old are you?”

“How old are _you_?”

“I'm somewhere in the 800s.”

“I'll be six in June.”

“Well my little doe, you're far too young for me to put you through the amount of pain it would cause you to remove nephilim from your blood.”

“I could take it.”

**. . .**

She fidgets in the new dress Magnus had bought for her. When she spins the blue and white skirt flares out around her. She loved it and it felt like it was her’s. Magnus had bought her other dress, but they never felt like they where her’s.

“Alexandria, dinner’s ready!” sang Magnus. She walks slowly to the table, wanting more time. Magnus gives her a bright smile when she steps into the dining room.

“Little doe, you look positively beautiful,” he beams at her. She can't help but smile back at him.

“Thank you, Maggie,” she says.

“Now come sit down, this dish is best served hot.” She doesn't move, choosing to steel herself instead for what might be the most important thing she will ever ask of him.

“Can I be Alexandria Bane?”

Magnus looks at her, shock and surprise dancing across his features, and for the first time in over a year, she can feel fear creeping in. What if he says no and sends her off to an institute. The only reason he hadn't done so already is because when he'd originally tried she'd cried and screamed in pure terror. Having seen nothing good of shadowhunters in her short life, the thought of being surrounded by them had terrified her.

“Please?” her tiny voice is quiet, but she just wants to stay with him. He's the first real and kind person she's ever known in her life. Before him she'd only known the boogeyman and his followers, who used her to get closer to Magnus to kill him.

“What would being Alexandria Bane mean to you my dear?” Magnus’s face had gone stoic for the first time since he had killed that man. She's not sure if it means he's against it or if he's considering it.

“It'd mean that you would truly be me dad…”

“And why would you want me as you dad?”

“You’re...” she searches for the best words to use.

“I'm?”

“You're the kindest person I know, and I'd be honored to be your… daughter.”

Magnus doesn't say anything, and she's too afraid to look him in the eyes. If he tells her no, then she might have to go to an institute, which could mean she'd be forced to fight for her life again.

“Come here,” he says finally, motioning her close. She moves slowly and he gingerly picks her up and put her on his lap, “You can't be mundane and take my last name.”

“Then I don't wanna be mundane any more!” she all but shouts. Admittedly she had been still bugging Magnus about that, but no more if it meant being officially his daughter, if it meant would be actually safe and comfortable with someone who she knew cared about her.

**. . .**

Once again he's doing his best to talk Jocelyn out of this. He doesn't like like doing this to her children, but mostly he hates how they react. Not to mention how Alexandria reacts.

Clary cries, Jonathan begs, and Alexandria hides away in a spot he still hasn't been able to pinpoint exactly.

“Magnus please,” says Jocelyn, “I need them both to be safe. Valentine can't find them.”

He sighs, looking over to Alexandria. She's peeking out at them from a nearby doorway. She's always starts there, curious enough to watch on each time, but as soon as the other kids start to make noise, she’ll disappear to her hiding spot.

Nearly an hour later Jocelyn and her children had gone home, and he's looking for Alexandria. He's looked through all the spaces he knows she's small enough to fit, which is many spots truth be told. He always tries to think of where she came from last time, but for the life of him, he can't recall. The more he thinks about it, the more he thinks she just kind of just reappears.

“Alexandria?” he calls, “Little Doe?”

“Why do you always have to that to them?” She's standing in the doorway of her room, which he's positive he checked. It's always moments like these that he see the strong women she's going to become. Despite not outright saying it, he can see the disapproval in her young eyes.

“Jocelyn is doing what she feels is best for her kids,” he says, “They can't know about this world, without inviting danger to their doorstep.”

“But shouldn't it be their choice?” she asks, “Shouldn't Miss Jocelyn ask them?”

“She's doing what she thinks is best,” he says.

“But they're in pain.” He can see the concern in her eyes.

“No, they're frightened. You know better than anyone that I wouldn't cause pain to a child.” He watches as she nods her head, but he can still see the wheels turning.

“What are they scared of?” she asks.

“They don't know me, and having a stranger poke at your mind can be frightening,” he explains.

“What is Miss Jocelyn scared of?” she asks after a while.

“The boogeyman,” he says. Her eyes get wide and he can see the fear.

Shortly after her arrival, Alexandria had several nightmares about a man she'd only referred to as the boogeyman and he's sure it's Valentine. The man who had brought her here had a the circle rune on his neck and her description of the boogeyman’s had reminded him of Valentine.

“But you know that you're safe here, the bogeyman cannot get you here.”

**. . .**

She's curious to say the least.

Jonathan and Clary are getting to live a mundane life, and they're thriving in it. From what Jocelyn has told Magnus at their monthly luncheons, Clary is excelling in art and Jonathan is the captain of some sports team at his school. Plus Clary is growing into a beautiful young lady and Jonathan is growing into a handsome young man.

A very handsome young man.

She's only ever had a limited interaction with either (which neither of them would remember), but she's curious about it all. Living with Magnus has meant staying in the downworld and not much interaction with mundanes. Schooling had been done by vampires, seelies, a werewolf, and warlocks, all friends of Magnus. It meant being well educated in the realities of this world, and, thanks mostly to Luke, she also knew how to protect herself.

“The sun is shining bright and you're just sitting there,” says Magnus, coming into the living room.

“I'm just thinking,” she says, “Do you ever wonder about how things could have been?”

“Anything in particular you're wondering about?” he asks.

“What it'd be like to grow up with the Frays,” she says, “But even more so, what it would be like to grow up surrounded by mundanes and only know their take on history and current affairs.”

“And why my little doe are you worrying about that?”

“Just curious I guess,” she replies, “But you're right, it's beautiful outside. We should go to Central Park, see if there is anything worth seeing.”

“A tourist trap, how about we go to that new restaurant in Manhattan we saw last weekend. I hear it's getting rave reviews from everyone,” suggests Magnus. And she thankful that he's allowing the subject change.

That is until nearly a month later he came bouncing into the apartment after a luncheon with Jocelyn. She knew the bounce meant one of three things; a great find/purchase, he'd just come up with the greatest idea ever, or a combination thereof.

“So I asked Jocelyn about mundane school,” he starts.

“You didn't,” she says, her eyes going wide. She knows where this is going and she isn't happy about it, “Please tell me you didn't!”

“I thought about what you were saying the other day, and I realized that living as a mundane could be good for you!” he says, “Give you a chance to see what it's like to be one.”

“But I'm not one!” she protests

“Yes but as a girl you wanted nothing more than to be one, so I'm granting two wishes at once,” teases Magnus.

**. . .**

He gives her a month before she's begging him to let her leave mundane school, which he will allow her to do with some sort of conditions attached. He's thinking total control over their big trip to see Ragnor around Christmas, including her luggage.

“How was the first day of school?” he calls out hearing the click of her heels walking into the apartment. He was glad to see his daughter had grown into a stylish and beautiful young woman.

“Surprisingly well,” she says, placing her bookbag on the couch.

“Really?!” his shock clear.

“Yeah, I like what classes you signed me up for, they're actually interesting and seeing the mundane side of history is fascinating and also terribly wrong!” she says heading to the fridge, “Do you want anything while I'm over here?”

“No, I'm good,” he says, already planning out his plan b. So far he's at a loss.

“Your wheels are turning,” she observes, plopping down next to her bag.

“Aren't they always,” he replies, a smile on his face.

“You know I'm not going to let you pack my suitcase, right? You'll prioritize stupid things and you won't pack me any pants or flats!” she accuses.

“But your legs are meant to be shown off and you look more youthful in dresses,” grumbles Magnus. He honestly just wants her to look fashionable and he had never put her in anything that didn’t flatter her, “Plus you always pack pants that are just too baggy and misshapen for you!”

“They're sweatpants and they're comfy,” she replies.

“Last year you received quite the New Year's kiss because of the clothes I packed for you,” he retorts.

“I received that kiss through my own charms,” she replies, grabbing her bag, “And I've got homework.”

“What's the point of that?” he asks.

“I have no clue, but it's apparently important.”

“Don't work too hard,” he calls after her.

**. . .**

The music pulsates through the house while a bunch a high school kids drink, dance, and do whatever unsupervised teenagers do at a house party. It's an open invitation, but far enough out of the city that it a necessity to have a ride. Luckily Magnus was kind enough to provide her a portal home and back.

Her decision to come was on a whim. She was bored and figured that experiencing at least one mundane house party would be good. Plus she knew Jonathan would be there. So she finds herself wandering through the part with a red solo cup with a questionable liquid in hand.

“Hey we need one more for our game,” chirps a girl, who gently grabs her arm and pulls her through the doorway, “It's really simple, it's spin the bottle but instead of just a kiss you and whomever it land on go into that bedroom over there and get seven minutes in heaven!”

“So it's spin the bottle for seven minutes in heaven,” she jokes, trying to not roll her eyes.

“That's exactly it! I'm Veronica by the way!” says the girl.

“Alexandria,” she replies, before looking at the group sitting in the circle Veronica had brought her too. Her stomach does a little flip when she sees Jonathan sitting in the circle along with four other boys and three girl.

“Everyone this is Alexandria, she's going to to be our fifth girl to even out the playing field,” says Veronica, pulling her down to sit.

“So who goes first?” asks one of the boys, before she and Veronica are even fully sitting on the ground.

“I say Alex, since she's our special guest,” says Veronica, and it's clear that she's running this game. Everyone nods in agreement, though it's clear some don't agree, “Alright perfect! Alex just spin the bottle and we’ll see what happens!”

She leans in and spins the bottle, watching it go around and around. Slowly it comes to a stop between Jonathan and another boy.

“Spin again,” says Victoria, “Unless you’re looking for a three way!” Laughs erupted throughout the group, though she noted that Jonathan just kinda shrugged.

“Not tonight,” she says, spinning the bottle again. It lands on Jonathan. She hears little groans come from some of the other people in the circle, clearly they had been hoping they would get Jonathan first.

“Come on you two!” says Victoria’s pulling both of them up by the arm. Once they’re both on their feet Victoria pushes them into the nearby bedroom.

“Do you prefer Alex or Alexandria?” asks Jonathan, sitting on the bed.

“Either works, what about you? Jon or Jonathan?”

“Jonathan,” he says, “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t want to kiss Jonathan, but she felt like this was a ploy to get her to come to him.

“Do you not want to kiss me?” she asks, moving to the lone window in the room.

“Who wouldn’t want to kiss a beautiful girl,” says Jonathan, “I however am not going to jump on a girl just ‘cause she and I are in a room alone.”

“Good to know that you know what consent is,” she sighs. Why some guys wanted kudos for knowing that no meant no, was beyond her, “I wouldn’t have agreed to play that game if I didn’t want to. I don’t do things that I don’t want to do or don’t have to do. If you want me, I’m here. ”

With that Jonathan stood up and crossed the room to her. His hands found her face first, cupping it slowly, before quickly pulling her face to his. The kiss starts soft and she melts into him as the kiss continues. His fingers lacing into her hair and she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer to her.

This isn’t her first kiss, however this feeling it is giving her is new. She knows that it’s not lust, she knows lust. She doubts it’s love, she only knows Jonathan from a distance and she doesn’t think love is like that.

Before she can place the feeling, the door of the room opens and Jonathan jumps away from her.

“Ooooooooohhhh do we have love birds?” giggle Victoria. Before she can open her mouth her phone dings. It’s Magnus.

 _“I know your mundane party is propbs super fun, but can you believe that the designer put this on his model?!?”_ Attached to the message was a photo of the accusing outfit. She smiles, he’s right the dress is hideous and suddenly she’s over this party.

“I’ll see you around,” she says, looking at Jonathan before turning to look at Victoria, “Sorry, you’re going to have to find another for your game.”

**. . .**

“If I was a judge I would have given them a zero,” mutters Magnus, sipping on his wine and wishing Alexandria was here to agree with him. She’d gone to her first mundane party, and he was sure that he was supposed to wait up to lecture her about drinking, drugs, and sex. But that seemed silly, as Alexandria was more than capable for taking care of herself. While she bared no runes, he’d still made sure that she knew how to fight like a shadowhunter. Still he was trying to do the whole proper dad thing, which he thought he was normally really good at. But this whole her trying to be a normal girl thing had him feeling a little off his game.

“I’m home!” calls Alexandria, making him jump a little. He wasn’t expecting her for a few more hours. He looks over as she walks in, carrying take out bags, “I didn’t know if you had eaten, but I think food might help distract from that awful dress.”

“How thoughtful," says Magnus, pausing Project Runway and walking over to where Alexandria was unpacking the food she had brought, “I wasn’t expecting you home for a few more hours.”

“I was over the party, so I came home,” she says, shrugging.

“So tell me all about it. And leave nothing out.”

“Let’s see,” she starts, "I arrived and this guy, who I think said is name was Chuck, gave me what I think was a mix drink. It smelled awful and tasted worse. I danced a little, but then this girl came over to me and asked me to play seven minutes in heaven and I said yes. Jonathan Fray was already in the circle playing and when I spun the bottle the first time it landed between him and another guy, don’t know his name, so they made me spin again. The bottle landed on Jonathan the second time and so we made out,” she explains, as she takes her food over to the couch and he follows her listening as she speaks.

“You made out with Jonathan?” says Magnus, knowing concern was dancing on his face. He’d seen how Alexandria had eyed Jonathan the last time Jocelyn had made him take his and Clary’s memories, and it would be foolish of him to not recognize that Jonathan had grown up to be as handsome as his father had been. Magnus just hopped that he wasn’t as mad as his father had turned out to be.

“Yeah… he’s a good kisser,” she says, sighing, “Not that it could ever work.”

“What will you do when you see him as school on Monday?” asks Magnus.

“We’ll see what he does,” she says shrugging and something occurs to him.

“Did you portal to the take out place?” he asks, frowning. Alexandria should know better, but she had walked through the front door and not portaled. Not to mention that part was outside of the city, she would have had to portal to get home.

“No, um, Jonathan drove me to the take out place and I walked home,” she says, a pink tint crawling on to her cheeks.

“Oh?” says Magnus, a coy smile on his lips. Jonathan Fray wasn’t stupid and, at least according to his mother, was quite the heart breaker. Something however told Magnus that if anyone was going to be able to, for lack of a better word, tame that side of the boy it would be Alexandria.

“I insisted that he drop me off at Joya, told him that I wanted to get take out for me and my dad,” she says, taking a bite of her Pad See Yue.

“How did he feel about that?” asks Magnus, taking a bite of his Pad Thai.

“He kept trying to talk me into letting him take me home, but I kept saying no,” she says, “I pointed out that I wasn’t in need of a chaperone home, but I thanked him for offering.”

“I give him three days before he calls you,” says Magnus.

“I didn’t give him my number,” she replies coolly.

“A boy like that will find away,” says Magnus, “I recommend to not answer any number you don’t know.” She laughs and nods.

The next day Alexandria has three missed calls from the same unknown number and a voicemail from Jonathan stating that he had gotten her number from some guy he knew that she had worked on a school project with.

**. . .**

She stared at herself in the mirror. Magnus and her had spent weeks trying to find the right dress for her graduation gown and the party that he was throwing after. The dress they'd landed on complimented her fair skin perfectly, however she found herself wondering what her skin would look like with runes. Her skin held no runes and yet she found herself wondering what she would look like if she had gone to an institute and allowed herself to become a full fledged shadowhunter. Sure she had learned how to fight like one, but she didn’t have their advantages granted by runes, though she could always add runes to even out the imbalance.

“Xanadu, are you ready?” calls Magnus. She winces at the new nickname her father was using. Last week she had watched Xanadu with Jonathan and his family, Clary’s friend Simon had kindly pointed out that the name was close to the ending of her own. She’d foolishly vented it out to her father, who now kept calling her it.

“Maggie, please stop,” she says, pulling on her graduation gown and walking out of the room. She came to a dead stop when she saw her father, “Who are you and what have you done with my father?”

Magnus always dressed flashy and without care for whatever anyone else would think. The man in front of her didn’t fit any of those boxes. He looked bland and like he cared too much for what other might think of him.

“I’ve chosen to tone down my appearance for the event, Luke helped me pick this outfit out,” says Magnus, running his hand through his hair, which laid flat. Or at least flatter than she’d ever seen his hair before.

“It’s weird,” she says, reaching out and pulling one of his hands to her. His nails had no nail polish, “Can you at least paint your nails? They could match mine!”

She held her hands up, showing off the black holographic nail polish that shined on her nails. Magnus smiled at her and snapped his fingers, instantly his nails matched her’s.

“Better?” he asked.

“If you have to appear more mundane, then you should still have something that will make you stand out,” she says, nodding to answer his question.

“Speaking of mundane, what is the plan for now that you’re going to be a high school graduate?” asks Magnus.

“Not sure, I thought we could go to Paris or Tokyo and check out the fashion and sites,” she says, nonchalantly.

“And the boy?” asks Magnus.

“He and I agreed that once we have our diplomas in hands, we’re no longer together. He’s going to Columbia next year and I told him that I plan to travel. I also told him that I didn’t want to do long distance either,” she says, shrugging.

“And he was okay with that?” asks Magnus.

“He accepted it,” she says.

**. . .**

He cries when they call “Alexandria Bane” and she walks across the stage. She finds his eyes in the crowd and sticks her tounge out at him. And when she sees him after the proceedings, she smiles and he remembers how bright she can shine.

“Look at my baby all grown up,” he coos, pulling her into a hug, which she returns, “I love you little doe.”

“I love you too Maggie,” she says, smiling at him.

An hour later they’re at Pandemonium, where the party he planed was already in full force. He watches as Alexandria disappears into the crowd, swaying to the beat of the music pulsing through the club.

She’s going to be 18 in less than a month and by all accounts an adult. She could make the choice to leave him, she could make the choice to join the shadowhunters, she could decide to try and track down her birth family, after all she had to have had parents before him, before Valentine. He asked her once when she was little, but she had just shrugged.

He remembers thinking that she certainly wasn’t a Morgenstern. She looked nothing like Jocelyn or Valentine, not to mention he would prefer to think that Valentine wouldn’t have tortured his own child. Alexandria never spoke about what had happened to her, she had been so much more skittish as a child. As a child she would have hated the club, too many people and too loud. She would have found one of her hiding places, most of which he still hadn’t figured out, and hid the whole night.

Now she’s dancing and enjoying herself. She wasn’t the same little girl, and he was so proud of her for that. She still had PTSD. Thunderstorms, closed spaces, and angry shouting would sometimes set her off on a panic attack.

“Maggie, are you just gonna stand there all night?” asks Alexandria, popping up next to him and pulling him out to the floor with her.

The next morning he wakes up long before her. He makes a trip to their favorite bakery and brings a dozen donuts and coffee home. The smell must of woken her up, as a beat after he comes into the apartment, she comes walking out of her bedroom.

“Morning sunshine,” he says, holding out the cup of coffee for her. She mumbles something, but gladly takes the cup and drinks it, “So I’ve been thinking about those places you mentioned traveling too.”

She perks her head up, sipping on her coffee and picking up a doughnut.

“What about going to Alexandria?” he says, “I don’t think I’ve ever taken you to Egypt before and wouldn’t it be fun to go to your namesake?”

“Sounds like we have a plan,” she says, “But I do have a question for you.”

“What is it my dear?”

“Can shadowhunters get mundane tattoos?”

“Are you thinking of anything in particular?”

“Promise to not laugh?”

“Promise.”

“I want to get yellow cat eyes right here,” she points to a spot behind her ears. He feels his breath catch in throat. Does she want to get his warlock mark on her?

“Why yellow cat eyes?” he asks.

“I’m growing up, which means at some point I’m going to go on adventures without you,” she starts, his heart's already breaking, “I figure that if I get your mark on me, I would always have you with me. And I want to get it behind my ear as to showcase that you are the little voice in my head, whispering advise to me.”

She wanted to have a part of him on her, with her forever and always.

“I love that,” he says smiling at her, “I have a friend that can do that and, if you would like, enchant it a little.”

“Enchant it how?” she says, her interest peaked.

“He can make it so the eyes can tell you if I’m okay or if I’m thinking of you. He can also make it so that if you are ever in trouble I would know,” he says.

“Can he make it so that I know if you’re okay and you know if I’m okay?” she asks.

“Are you suggesting father daughter tattoos?” he asks.

“Would you be okay with that?” she asks.

“I could get a little doe on my index finger,” says Magnus, fluttering his fingers. Blue sparks dance off his finger tips.

By the end of the week she has cat eye behind her ear, he has a doe on his finger, and they have a suite booked in Alexandria Egypt for her birthday.

He didn’t know what her future holds, but he knew that he would always have an idea of how she was and what more could a father wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> For the graduation scene think Magnus in This World Inverted, but not the most happy to be so. The story line is still going to follow the same course, just with changes for obvious reasons. Also as this goes, Alexandria's trauma will be more apparent. This chapter was more about setting up her and Magnus's relationship.


End file.
